In lawn and garden care, both decorative ornaments and weather devices, such as rain gauges, are often used. Efforts have been made to combine the functional and decorative nature of these two classes of objects. Decorative rain gauges which often feature nature-oriented statuettes are an example of such a combination. The resulting products, while both useful and visually appealing, lack adaptability and versatility as their method of display is limited to resting on a horizontal surface and their appearance is limited by the permanency of their decorative aspect.